Coming Home
by edward-cullen4eva2010
Summary: Bella comes home back to forks and meets the love of her life it's such a shame he doesn't know, or that maybe someone has been watching her Sorry I suck at summaries please give this a chance Thank you Criticism is welcome Rated M Just in case for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight the great Stephanie Meyer's does; I'm juts borrowing her characters

The Job interview

"So Miss Swan, would you like to tell us why you would make the best candidate for the job" The old balding guy also known as Aro Volturi from across the lovely dark oak desk questioned with a smirk that adorned his face.

"Well Mr Volturi, I may not have had a lot of experience of being a PA but I am a quick learner, I have great time keeping and I would be very dedicated to this company", There that should do it I thought going over all the things that I had rehearsed with my roommate the night before trying to come up with something that would get me this job. I needed to pull something out of the bag and quick, I've been here for the last twenty minutes and I seem to not have gotten anywhere close to getting this job.

" Well Miss Swan we will be in contact with you soon to let you know what the verdict is, it was nice meeting you and now that the interview is over I would just like to ask you out for dinner or even coffee"

"Well thank you Aro, but I'm ever so sorry but I couldn't do that, but thank you for the offer. I look forward to hearing from you." I replied in the sweetest tone that I could muster up but I'm sure it came out as playing hard to get. I turned and walked out of that office then knowing then that I had no chance getting this job and that I would soon have to phone home and tell my farther the Chief of Police that I was coming back home."

Author's note

Well this is my first try at writing so please bear with me if there is anyone who is actually reading this. I'm actually looking for a beta if anyone is interested just mails me. That's me all talked out so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight the great Stephanie Meyer's does; I'm juts borrowing her characters

Going Home

"Flight 251 to Seattle Sea Tec from JFK New York City is now landing we would all like to thank you for flying with us today and would wish you a great stay, Thank you" the voice of the captain came through the speakers above as the light for the seat belts came on alerting us that we were now getting ready to land.

It's been a month since the interview at Volturi and Co, and I haven't heard a thing so I thought it was time that I came back to my home town of Forks WA where they has been a opening for a English teacher that my father had told me about. So here I am about to get off this plane, not at all ready for what was waiting for me just as I had passed security to collect my bags. There stood my big oaf of a brother Emmett with his girlfriend of 5 and bit years the beautiful Rosalie Hale with her supermodel looks and their 4 year old twins EJ and Belle. EJ looked just like his farther crystal blue eyes brown curly hair and dimples that could melt the coldest of people that kid would be braking hearts when he was older, he is the sweetest little boy you would have the privilege to know I can defiantly tell you he didn't get that from Emmett at all, Emmett is loud and had no brain- mouth filter at all so what he thinks usually comes out of his mouth which is quiet fun to make fun of when we were little it did get Em into big trouble at school a lot. Moving on to the most beautiful little girl on the planet who was totally opposite Ej were as Belle looked just like her mother with long flowing blonde locks and the most expressive blue eyes that I have seen since my mother that ironically passed the same eyes onto my brother, she had inherited my brothers ability to say what she thinks and she also has her mother's wild side but I secretly think she got that from her uncle jasper. At the age of 24 my brother had finished collage and had set up his own business with his friends Jasper Hale who also happens to be Rose's twin brother and Edward Cullen who also happened to be the love of my life ,not that he knew it, mind you he'd probably run for the hills if he did. You see I'm not the skinniest of girls but I'm not too big either I have all the curves in all the right places and a little to hold onto, the thing is I inherited my father's shy ness so whenever I am around Edward I'm a mumbling blushing mess its really embarrassing.

I was broken from my thought by two voices that could put a smile on your face on your worst day "Aunty Bewa, Aunty Bewa"

Ah there they are my niece and nephew


End file.
